


[Podfic] Two Sides of One Coin

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awsome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Community: halfamoon, F/M, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Two Sides of One Coin" by tenacious_err, part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III created for Halfamoon. </p><p>Author's summary: <i>They're both changing, adapting. She isn't the person she once was.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Two Sides of One Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Sides of One Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485497) by [tenacious_err](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenacious_err/pseuds/tenacious_err). 



> This podfic was made for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html). Follow the link to discover the 10+ hours of Awesome Ladies read by 60+ Awesome Podficcers!
> 
> Thanks to tenacious_err for giving permission to record and to paraka for hosting! Anthology cover by bessyboo.
> 
> I would love to know what you thought! :)

**Podfic info** : Bourne Legacy, Marta Shearing gen, 0:06:07.

**Download MP3 (right click, "save as"):** [Two Sides of One Coin](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Awesome%20Ladies%20III/%5bBourne%20Legacy%5d%20Two%20Sides%20of%20One%20Coi.mp3)

**Stream podfic** : 


End file.
